This invention relates to means and a method for forming elevated concrete slabs, and more particularly, to hardware used in the formation of these slabs, although it is not so limited in application.
In known building practice, formwork is assembled on a surface or on a lower floor level to form the next level of the building above. The formwork includes box forms to create columns, and table forms to form concrete beams and/or floor surfaces extending between the beams.
Table forms are normally held in position by scaffolding. The scaffolding is assembled on to the surface or floor below with the table forms being supported on the scaffolding. The table forms are lowered into position on to the scaffolding by cranes.
The table forms normally have plywood surfaces against which the concrete is poured. A series of joists are spaced along the underneath surface of the plywood and further bearers are located under the joists which locate on the scaffolding to support the formwork.
The scaffolding is strong enough to support concrete which is then poured on to the formwork to create the next floor above. Once this concrete is set, and becomes self-supporting, then the scaffolding and formwork can be removed from beneath.
Normally, scissor lift mechanisms or platforms are used to support the table forms while the scaffolding is removed. The table form formwork is then prised away from the concrete surface and lowered to ground level. All the components are stacked for the removal from the building site by forklift and crane.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.